dai_shogunfandomcom-20200214-history
Succession Strife, Keiichiro Appears!
is the first episode of Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. It first aired on April 9, 2014 in Japan. Synopsis In Nagasaki, in the 1870s, a young man named Kei'ichiro has defeated all his opponents and become famous for his incredible strength. But he wants to be the strongest man in all of Japan, and his unification of Nagasaki is meaningless to him. Then one day he's suspected of a murder. And lurking in the shadows is a beautiful woman...Crunchyroll Plot KeiichirōTokugawa-1 DaiShogun-1.png|Keiichiro prepares to battle. Toramaru-1 DaiShogun-1.jpg|Toramaru offers Keiichiro a cake. KeiichirōTokugawa-2 DaiShogun-1.png|Keiichiro is not sasified with such an easy victory. In Nagasaki, 1875, admist celebrations, Tokugawa Clan member, Keiichiro Tokugawa and his friend, Hyakusuke, are about to fight in the battle that will unify Japan. Keiichiro is about to wield his massive hammer, however the enemy and their giant steam powered robots, Onigami, fall to their knees, raising banners stating that they give up and that he is their leader. The celebrations continue in honor of Keiichiro's swift conquest over the Kuyama Alliance with fireworks lighting up the night sky. A man from the Kuyama Alliance, Toramaru, offers Boss Keiichiro a cake with the words on it. The men of the Kuyama Alliance are now under Boss Keiichiro's protection. Behind a frame, a beautiful woman is revealed, according to Toramaru, she has the biggest cup size on the island causing many men in the room to hound over her, including Hyakusuke, but she offers herself to Keiichiro. Keiichiro suddenly gets a violent outburst and knocks the table with his rice and Sake over with his giant hammer. He points the fingers at Toramaru, who dares to call himself a kabukimono. Keiichiro is angered by the fact that he waved the white flag before they even started to battle, and declares that it was not a fight but just ass-kissing. Keiichiro runs off and Hyakusuke follows, Keiichiro says Nagasaki is too small. A man pleads that he is no a virgin and a woman draws out a Katana and kills him. Meanwhile, Keiichiro discusses his victories in Nagasaki with Hyakusuke, there are no enemies left for him in this city, suddenly sometng hits Keiichiro's head, its his gran, Otomi, telling them not to slack off and to get back to stirring the hot water at the Cherry Blossom Baths, a bathouse that Otomi owns. A half-naked man clutches Keiichiro's legs, the woman draws her knife and Keiichiro tells her to stop waving it around. Keiichiro is confused and the Nagasaki police arrive at the scene. They prepare the arrest him so he points fingers to the woman, but she has disappeared. Seeing the half-naked man, they suspect Keiichiro is a rapist. Keiichiro is thrown out of the Nagasaki Police Office. He is now a suspect for the ongoing "Sex House Murderer" case, he vows to find the woman in order to prove he is innocent. When Hyakusuke asks Keiichiro to describe the woman, Keiichiro describes the way she moved but Hyakusuke meant her appearance, Keiichiro mentions she had huge tits, which Hyakusuke relates to the girl at the bathhouse when they were celebrating their victory, leading Keiichiro to have a revelation. The woman goes the female part of the Cherry Blossom Baths, Otomi gives her a stare with her left eye. Keiichiro comes the to baths to find the woman. Hyakusuke suggests a different method than randomly opening doors and scaring the women attending. At the police station, yet another victim has been found. The officer still thinks Keiichiro is into men. When his subordinate says the victim was killed during the "middle of the act", the officer thinks he meant that Keiichiro was sleeping with the victim. His subordinate then says that someone saw a person waring a bright red kimono. Stil fixated on Keiichiro being the murderer, the officer believes Keiichiro is cross-dressing too. Hyakusuke uses his mechanical binoculars (that he uses for peeping) to find them murderer. Hyakusuke asks not to put them on the same level as something so tasteless and explains that there is a complex system of mirrors that bounces images back to the peephole. Keiichiro finds the woman with the largest breasts and asses in the baths, she notices and throws soap so hard, it breaks the lens. The murderer confronts Keiichiro and Hyakasuke, he demands that she will come with him to the cops to prove his innocence. She drops a smoke bomb and ask Keiichiro some questions and puts his hand on her right breast, the smoke clears and Hyakusuke sees that his boss is unconcious. Later at the mens, he pours a buckets of water on Keiichiro. The officer arrives, with two subordinates to arrest/execute Keiichiro. Stats Characters TBA Mecha TBA Quotes "You grew up in this bathhouse, right?" "What are you talking about?" "Answer the question, please." "You grew up here, right?" "I've been here since In was a kid. What of it?" "Then the old woman who runs the place raised you." "That's correct, yes?" *She grabs Keiichiro's hand and puts it on her right breast.* Songs *TAMASHĪ RISES (OP) *UPON A STAR (ED) Trivia *In Japanese, sounds like . References 01